


[Podfic of] The Angel Your Angel Could Smell Like / written by batmanvoice

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Courtship, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://batmanvoice.livejournal.com/45280.html">The Angel Your Angel Could Smell Like</a> by batmanvoice<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:13:30</p><p>Castiel is having trouble finding ways to express his love to Sam. He eventually finds his way to Sam's heart by following the example of a very suave young gentlemen he watches on television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Angel Your Angel Could Smell Like / written by batmanvoice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Angel Your Angel Could Smell Like](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7940) by batmanvoice. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mrsd94blcu7i4de1xze72ou3agmuavds.mp3) | 12.7 MB | 00:13:30  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fnq0w9wmwfsr9wn3xuhvzl8wahr64gut.m4b) | 12.4 MB | 00:13:30  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/angel-your-angel-could-smell-like).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
